Change The Future
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Ron tem uma chance de ver como foi e como poderia ter sido. Ele vai mudar o futuro? ou vai ficar como esta? Review Please... XD...Ron.Miony...Draco.Gina...Harry.Luna... Em reconstrução mas sinta-se a vontade.
1. Passado

_Oi **Pessoas Felizes** da minha vida.  
Uma pequena modificaçao.  
**Lema:** Deixar uma autora Feliz.  
**Como?** Com a sua maravilhosa **Review**.  
Espero que goste._.

**P.s:** Todas as falas estao a Italico, para todos os personagens

* * *

(_Narrado na 1º pessoa, por Ron_)

Eu, Ronald Weasley, 1 ano depois, estou a jogar no segundo time de quadribol, a reserva, sim, fui rebaixado, e porque? Porque a minha cabeça me traiu. Ainda estou no meu último ano em hogwarts. Como? Eu não paro de pensar em uma coisa que o meu treinador que também é meu amigo me disse.

O que ele me disse?

Estávamos no restaurante que fica a frente do ginásio, como sempre, quase todo o time, eu ainda era do time principal.

_**Flash-back**__.  
_  
_ _Ronald, como vai no campo amoroso_? – Me perguntou o meu amigo Jonh.

_ _Ta parado, só curtes, meu amigo._ – Disse eu a rir. –  
_O que vão fazer no final de semana_? – Perguntei curioso.

_ _Jantar em família_. – Respondeu Carlos.

_ _Vou sair com a minha namorada_ – respondeu Fabrício com um ar sonhador, apaixonado.

_ _Vou sair com uns amigos_ – Respondeu Gust. – _E o treinador também vai_.

_ _Sim, sim. É verdade, a minha mulher conhece alguns professores que quer rever_.

_ _E tu Ron? Também vai ter com os teus amigos? Ainda me lembro do trio maravilha. Mas agora andam todos separados._ – Comentou o treinador baixo.

_ _Sim, estamos separados já a algum tempo_.

_**Fim do Flash-Back  
**_  
Sim era verdade, nós separamos a um bom tempo, ainda os vejo pela escola, cada um foi para o seu lado.  
Estão diferentes, até no aspecto, Harry esta mais forte, e me disseram que esta mais maduro.  
Já Hermione, esta bonita, os cabelos estão longos e levemente cacheados, estão brilhantes e bonitos, o seu corpo esta diferente, agora tem curvas, esta desejável, mais do que antes.  
O que eu estou dizendo? To ficando louco.  
Hermione é passado.  
Passado.  
Me dirigi ao meu quarto, que agora esta vazio.  
Me deitei, nossa como a minha cama esta fria, mas……… como é possível? Hoje estão quase 36ºC………  
bom, que seja, fechei os olhos, um ar frio bateu no meu rosto……  
mas o que é isto?  
Abri os olhos e dei um pulo, cai da cama com o meu lençol em cima de mim.  
Tirei o lençol e olhei a volta, vazio.  
Me levantei e olhei para a porta, pronto, imaginei tudo.  
Me virei para a minha cama e pronto, estava lá de novo. Um "Eu" mais novo, o meu eu de 11 anos, o eu do meu primeiro ano.

(_narrado na 3º pessoa_)

_ _Droga, o que é isso_? – Exclamou Ron

_ _Olá Ron. Não me reconhece_? – Perguntou o fantasma.

_ _Você sou eu, quando tinha 11 anos_. – Respondeu com uma pontinha de pavor.

_ _Bom, eu sou o fantasma do passado, só estou na tua forma do passado para ficares mais a vontade_.

_ _Ah claro, sinta-se a vontade_. – Respondeu com o medo a acumular.

_ _Hehe, bom. A minha missão é te mostrar o que poderia ter sido a tua vida se tivesse feito uma coisa diferente_.

_ _E que coisa era essa_? – O medo foi substituído pela curiosidade.  
A sua vida estava boa assim, tinha varias meninas, tinha fama, tinha fãs, tinha o quadribol.

_ _Você alguma vez já pensou como seria a tua vida se naquele momento em que Hermione te mandou os passarinhos, tivesses ficado_? – Ron, estava estático, se perguntando como ele sabia. – _Ah sim, eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu na tua vida, no passado. Agora senta-te que eu vou te levar lá e te mostrar como foi e como poderia ter sido.  
_  
Logo uma onda colorida começou a pairar sobre os dois, logo Ron já não via o seu quarto, só via a onda que ainda estava toda colorida por cima dos dois.  
Logo a onda sumiu, estavam no corredor, o mesmo corredor em que Hermione mandou os pássaros atacarem Ron.  
_ _Bom isso que vais ver foi o que aconteceu_. – Disse o fantasma.  
Ron que já estava mais calmo com a situação, só murmurou um "_Okey_" fraquinho.

_ _Eles podem ver-nos_? – Perguntou curioso.

_ _Não. Não podem ver, sentir, ou ouvir_. – Respondeu.

E então ficou parado a ver.  
Primeiro viu Hermione sozinha a chorar, e a formar os passarinhos e a murmurar coisas indecifráveis.  
Logo chega Harry preocupado, Hermione diz que só estava treinando e se encosta em Harry, falam algumas coisas e chega Ron com Lila  
(N.A/ Eu não gosto da Lila, Falei 8X)  
agarrada a ele, literalmente.

_ _Como me arrependo de ter namorado ela_. – Comenta Ron com o fantasma que fica calado olhando.

Lila toda antipática faz um comentário estúpido, Ron pergunta o que se passa e Hermione manda os pássaros para cima dele, literalmente.  
(N.A/ hehe, gosto da palavra literalmente =X).  
Então Ron vai embora com Lila.

_ _E agora_? – Pergunta Ron para o fantasma.  
_ _Observa._ – Responde esse.

Então Hermione se senta perto de Harry e chora.  
Ron se aproxima para ouvir bem o que ela começa a falar.

_ _Porque Harry_? – Essa pergunta ainda chorando.

_ _Mione, não chora_. – Harry diz.

_ _Você gosta da Gina, eu sei, como se sente_?

_ _Assim como você_. – Harry responde.

_ _Ele não consegue ver? Todos vêm, menos ele, agora esta lá, se agarrando com a Lila._ – Diz ela aos prantos.

_ _Ver o que mione_? – Pergunta Harry sarcástico.

_ _Que……… Que gosto dele. Droga_. – Diz Hermione chorando.

Ron leva um choque, sempre pensou que Hermione não gostava dele, ela era boa demais para o simples Ron.  
Se calam, só se ouve Hermione soluçar, e algumas palavras de Harry a consola-la.

_ _E agora_? – Pergunta Ron ao fantasma.

_ _Agora vamos ver o que poderia ter sido_. – Responde o fantasma quase ríspido e lança um pó colorido por cima deles.  
Logo estão de novo no mesmo corredor, Hermione já esta ao lado de Harry e já tinha lançado os pássaros, agora a mudança.  
Lila vai embora sozinha, espumando de raiva.  
(N.A/ Muahahaha, toma Lila)

_ _O que eu fiz, porque ela foi sozinha_? – Pergunta.

_ _Porque nessa realidade você acabou de dar um fora nela. _– Responde o fantasma com um risinho. – _Observe_.

Ron chega mais perto para ouvir.

_ _Harry a Gina esta lá em cima e quer falar com você._ –  
O Ron do mundo alternativo afirma.  
Harry se levanta e corre para cima deixando Ron e Hermione sozinhos.

_ _Hermione_. – Ron alternativo arrisca.

_ _O que foi_? – Essa diz ainda soluçando.

_ _Me desculpe_. - Diz ele.

_ _Pelo que_? – Ela responde.

_ _Por te magoar. Porque esta chorando_? – Pergunta Ron alternativo.

_ _Porque, Ron? Porque o rapaz que eu gosto estava se enroscando com a Lila_. – Disse ela a olhar para o chão.

levanta o olhar e vê um Ron se perguntando "qual rapaz?"

– _Você Ron, Eu gosto de você_. – Ela quase grita e volta a olhar para o chão.  
Então o Ron alternativo coloca o polegar debaixo do queixo dela e o levanta gentilmente.

_ _A serio_? – Pergunta com um sorriso bobo.  
Ela vendo ele sorrir, também da um pequenino sorriso.

_ _Sim, a serio_. – Ela responde e sem demoras ele a beija.

O Ron do mundo real da um salto para trás com tal  
revelação.

_ _Ta brincando comigo_? – Pergunta histérico.

_ _Não, você nesse dia preferiu Lila a Hermione, foi você quem escolheu, Vamos_. – Disse o fantasma a jogar o pó colorido por cima, a última coisa que Ron viu foi ele mesmo beijando a sua ex-melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. Foi murmurando "_droga_", "_droga_", "_como sou burro_"  
Logo estava de volta ao seu quarto.

_ _Pra que foi isso_? – Perguntou quase gritando. – _Pra eu ficar aqui agonizando, é_?

_ _Calma, agora eu vou embora e vai chegar mais um fantasma, o do presente, fique a espera_.

E desapareceu. Ron caiu na cama, se amaldiçoando.

_ _Burro, Burro, Sou mesmo burro, mas que droga_.

* * *

_Continue........_

Deixe a autora Feliz............. XD


	2. Presente

_Oi Queridas/dos espero que tenha gostado do anterior.  
**Lema:** Deixar uma autora Feliz.  
**Como?** Com uma maravilhosa review.  
Bjinhos **se divirta**._

* * *

Logo que levantou viu Luna no seu quarto.

_ _O que você quer Luna_. – Perguntou.

_ _Bom, visto que eu não sou a Luna, sou o presente.  
Temos um passeio a dar_. – Disse Luna

Já conformado com a situação, só concordou.  
Dessa vez, ela soprou uma purpurina branca para o ar e la estavam eles, no quarto do Ron.

_ _Então_? – Perguntou.

_ _Já estamos no presente, vamos_. – Disse mandona.  
Esse obedeceu. Chegaram ao jardim, estava de dia.

_ _Aquele ali como você sabe era o teu melhor amigo, olhe o que ele faz agora_.  
Ron observou, Harry Potter com um bando de meninos a falar mal dos outros, a beber e a mexer com meninas que não querem nada com ele.

_ _Porque ele faz isso_? – Pergunta Ron para Luna.

_ _Porque ele se perdeu_. – Responde Luna inconformada.

Logo ela lança o pó de novo.

_ _Aquela é a sua irmã Gina_. – Diz Luna apontando.

Ron olha e vê Gina falando com vários meninos, de uma forma exageradamente sensual.

_ _O que_? _Que isso_? - Questiona abismado.

_ _A sua irmã se tornou algo, que não esperávamos_. – Diz ela mais para o vento do que para Ron.

E lança o Pó de novo, dessa vez demora uns minutos a chegar no lugar e na hora exacta.

_ _E pronto, ali esta Hermione_. – Diz ela apontando para a única menina na biblioteca, mas agora esta de noite, madrugada e ela ainda na biblioteca.  
Ron chega mais perto, Hermione esta caída de sono a sobre o livro de Romeu e Julieta  
(N.A/ eu ainda não li, mas vou ler um dia, hehe).  
Logo chega Draco Malfoy.

_ _O que ele vai fazer_? – Ron pergunta para Luna.

Essa ignora e continua a ver. Ron volta a observar.

_ _Mione, vai dormir na cama_. – Diz Draco dando leves cutucoes em Hermione com uma voz calma e doce.  
(N.A/ acho o Draco um amor, Bonzinho melhor ainda.)

_ _Mione_? _MIONE_? _O DRACO TA CHAMANDO A HERMIONE DE MIONE_? _ISSO ESTA ERRADO_. – Grita Ron para Luna que nem se mexe.

Hermione levanta a cabeça e olha para Draco.

_ _Oi Draco, não devia tar dormindo_? – Pergunta quase autoritária.

_ _Você também, Boba_. – Diz ele com um sorriso. – _Vamos_.

Terminam os dois a caminhar pelo corredor, Ron segue os dois até ao quadro da mulher gorda.

_ _Até amanha, Draco, dorme bem_. – Hermione da um beijo no rosto de Draco, ele abraça ela e ela entra no quadro, Draco vai para o seu dormitório.

_ _O que foi isso_? – Pergunta ele para Luna que agora esta com um pacote de pipocas na mão.  
(N.A/ Em hogwarts eles também devem comer pipocas, né?)  
Depois de comer mais uma pipoca.

_ _Parece um filme de romance, não é_? – Comenta ela. – _Ah sim, Hermione agora é amiga de Draco Malfoy_.  
Ron fica com os olhos esbugalhados. – _O que foi? Pensou que ela ia ficar sozinha pra sempre_? – Terminou a rir da cara que Ron estava a fazer. 0.0`

_ _Agora vamos ver como poderia ter sido._

Ela lança de novo o pó branco e lá estão eles de novo no jardim, perto de Harry, mas o cenário já mudou.

_ _Observe_. – Ordena Luna.

Ele obedece, dessa vez Harry esta com ele, Hermione e Gina, Harry e Ron estão a voar, Hermione e Gina e ver, e a sorrir. Mas Draco esta a chegar, sorridente, e vem com Luna.

_ _Oi_. – Diz ele e logo beija Gina.

º.º` Ron fica pasmo. Ron Alternativo e Harry descem das vassouras.

_ _Aí meu deus, O Harry vai bater no Draco_. – Exclama Ron apavorado.

_ _Quer pipoca_? – Pergunta a fantasma Luna.

Ron nem responde, e observa.  
Mas não. Harry vai directo a Luna e lhe lasca um beijo na boca. Ron cai no chão, mas continua olhando.  
Ron chega perto de Hermione, que lhe da um sorriso radiante. Ron senta no banco ao lado dela e ela vai para o colo dele, e logo se beijam de novo.

_ _Deixa eu ver se percebi o meu presente alternativo_. – Declara olhando para Luna com algum sarcasmo – _Harry esta com a Luna, Draco com a Gina e eu com Hermione_. – Termina com um suspiro.

O fantasma pega o pó branco de novo e logo estão no seu quarto de novo.

_ _Porque estão fazendo isso_? – Pergunta caído em sua cama.

_ _O futuro vai lhe dizer_. – Responde Luna e desaparece no ar.

_ _Eu estou dormindo e isso não passa de um sonho…… só um sonho, não pesadelo_…_um pesadelo_.

* * *

_Continue......._

Siga o Lema e me deixe feliz....XD


	3. Futuro

_Oi **de novo**.......... Hehe  
**Espero** que esteja gostando.  
**Lema:** Deixe uma autora Feliz.  
**Como?** Deixando uma maravilhosa Review...  
Bjinhos **XD**_

* * *

_ _Eu acho que não_. – Responde Draco Malfoy.

_ _Deixa eu ver, você vai me mostrar o meu futuro_?  
O Fantasma ri-se.

E lança um pó preto em cima deles logo estão em um lugar escuro iluminado unicamente pela lua.

_ _Onde estamos_? – Pergunta curioso.

_ _Onde mais, no cemitério_. – Responde um Draco sinistro.

_ _Quem morreu_? – Perguntou a olhar para os lados.

_ _Quem mais_? _Você morreu_. – Disse Draco.

Ron entra em choque.

_ _E quando foi o enterro_? – Pergunta no desespero.

_ _Hoje de manha_.

_ _Que dia é hoje_?

_ _Isso você não pode saber_.

_ _Onde esta o meu túmulo_?

Draco começa a andar pelos túmulos carregados de flores, cartas, velas e coisas do tipo e para em uma que é simples e não tem nada.

_ _Isso não é meu_! – Ron convicto.

_ _Olhe o nome_. – Draco sinistro.

"_**Ronald Bilius Weasley**_"  
"1980 - ======="

_ _OMG, vou morrer e ninguém vai me deixar flores ou coisas do tipo_? – Exclamou apavorado. – _Alguém veio ao enterro_?

_ _Sim. Veio_.

Ron sente um alívio a percorrer todo o seu corpo.

_ _Os coveiros e o padre_. – Draco termina com uma risada gostosa.

O alívio pulou fora e deixou Ron sozinho com o desespero.

_ _Porque estão me mostrando isso_? – Perguntou sentado em cima do próprio túmulo.  
Draco se senta e agora parece compreensivo.

_ _Porque não deveria ser assim. Lá em cima_ (disse apontando para o céu) _todos ficaram assustados com o caminho que todos vocês tomaram, e como tudo começou com uma decisão sua, decidimos fazer você mudar as coisas_.

_ _Ah Okey. E agora vai me mostrar o futuro alternativo_?  
Draco gargalhou.

_ _Não_.

E lançou o pó preto por cima deles de novo, logo ele estava no quarto sozinho.  
30 minutos depois…

_ _O que eu faço_? _O que eu faço_? – Murmurava Ron andando de um lado para o outro.

Ele pensou durante uns minutos, Ron não era um génio, nem perto, mas algo surgiu.

* * *

_Continue........_

Porfavor? Me deixa Feliz? Hun? Valeu....XD


	4. Mudar as coisas

_Hello **People**........  
Espero que tenha gostado.  
Espero **sempre** né!  
**Lema:** Deixe uma autora Feliz.  
**Como?** Deixe uma maravilhosa review.  
Bjinhos... **Enjoy**.......XD_

* * *

_ _Por favor que de certo, por favor, por favor_. – Murmurava com alguns papéis na mão, em um corredor perto do salão de jantar.

_ _Pansy, Pansy Parkinson_. – Isso é o Ron na porta de entrada a chamar Pansy muito baixinho para mais ninguém ouvir.

Ela Feliz da vida, afinal ele é o goleiro-ruivo-mais-sexy-de-sempre.

_ _Oi Rony_. – Diz com uma voz melosa.

_ _Podes me fazer um grande favor_? – Esse pergunta baixinho.

_ _Tudo por você_. – Ela responde.

_ _Entrega esses bilhetes, o nome esta no envelope_.

_ _Okey_. – Diz ela.

_ _Tchau Pansy_.

_ _Tchau Rony_.

A primeira parte já esta. Agora é só ele esperar por amanha. Ron esta exausto, então tomou um banho relaxante e caiu na cama.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Já de manha acordou um pouco tarde, eram 10 horas quando desceu para o pequeno-almoço.  
Comeu rapidamente e foi preparar as coisas na sala precisa.  
11 Horas chegaram todos.  
Hermione, Luna, Harry, Draco e Gina.  
Chegaram um por um e quando o viram lá dentro um por um tentou sair, mas a porta simplesmente não abria, tudo certo até agora…  
Inconformados todos se sentaram, Ron se levantou.

_ _Oi_. – Diz ele vermelho.

_ _Ronald Weasley deixa a gente sair_. – Ordena Gina.

_ _Eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas_. – Diz para todos. – _Eu tive uma péssima experiencia ainda a pouco e preciso mudar algumas coisas_.

_ _Diz logo o que você quer Ron_. – Diz Harry.

Hermione não tira os olhos do chão. Gina esta vermelha como os seus cabelos, Harry passivo como Draco e Luna, bom ela é a Luna.

_ _Eu peço desculpa, a todos vocês, fui eu quem estragou tudo_. – Respira fundo. - _Harry desculpe ter deixado de falar com você do nada, Gina por tudo o que eu já te fiz até hoje, Luna, bom Desculpe, Draco desculpe pelo que eu te chamei e pelo que eu já fiz e pelo que já pensei em fazer.  
E Hermione, me desculpe, por ter te feito chorar, por ter parado de falar contigo, por não ser mais teu amigo, desculpe, Eu te amo_. – Todos olham abismados para ele, até Hermione. – _Eu te amo demais_. – Ele murmura apenas para ela.

Ficam todos boquiabertos a olhar, então Harry se levanta e aperta a mão de Ron de seguida dão aquele abraço de amigos que não se vem a séculos.

_ _Estamos na boa, meu_. – Diz Harry a sorrir.

Gina se levanta e salta no pescoço do irmão – _Você ta desculpado Weasley._ – Termina a rir.  
Draco se levanta. E estica a mão para Ron que aceita – _Por mim tudo bem_. – Ele diz.  
_ _Por mim também_. – Diz Luna de seguida.  
E por último e mais importante, Hermione se levanta e chega mais perto, Ron fica mais vermelho do que já estava, todos se afastam o máximo possível.

_ _É serio_? – Ela pergunta baixinho

_ _É sim_. – Ele responde.

Ela da um sorriso verdadeiro e beija-o.  
O beijo tão esperado, o mais desejado finalmente aconteceu.  
Logo a sala precisa esta cheira de palmas, gritinhos e assobios dos 4 amigos que estavam afastados, mas conseguiam ver.  
E la em cima (no céu) o passado, o presente e o futuro também estão comemorando.

_ _Já podem sair_. – Diz Ron a sorrir.

_ _Eu preciso falar uma coisa_. – Gritam Draco e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Gina e Luna se olham e riem-se.  
Logo Gina chega perto de Draco e o beija.

_ _Eu te amo_. – Ele diz baixinho no ouvido dela.

_ _Eu sei, Bobinho. Eu também te amo_. – Ela diz.

Ron e Hermione de mãos dadas, se divertem, Logo a sala precisa improvisa um pacote de pipocas, fazendo Ron rir.

_ _Luna………hm_. – Harry tenta, Luna sorri.

_ _Pode dizer_. – Ela incentiva sonhadora.

_ Hm_… Você sabe… ham… EuGostoDeVocê_… - disse ele.

Ninguém percebeu nada, todos riram, menos Luna, ela percebeu tudo, afinal é a Luna, ela chegou mais perto.

_ _Eu também gosto de você_. – Diz ela e lhe da um selinho.

Logo os três casais saem dali juntos e felizes.  
Os fantasmas agora na suas verdadeiras formas também festejam.

_ _Pensei que íamos ter que visitar o Harry_… - murmura o Presente.

Todos se riem.  
La em baixo agora estão todos felizes, menos Lila, que fica observando os casais de longe.  
(_N.A/ muahahaha, teve o que merece_.)  
Mas nenhum dos casais se importa.  
Agora estão juntos e são amigos de novo.

* * *

_**The end.......**_

Ah é, no começo da fic eu ia deixar o Harry com a Ginny, mas eu me encanto com o Draco, entao eu mudei o final.  
E sim... nessa fic Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy ficam amigos no final e os outros tambem, né.... XD  
Ah.... De novo, esqueci.... A ideia original dos tres fantasmas nao é minha (Claro né) é do livro de Charles Dickens.

Espero que tenha gostado.  
Deixando **algum** comentario.  
nem que seja pra me **criticar.**  
Mas **pfv** sejam bonzinhos,  
é a minha **primeira** HP.  
Bjinhos  
Amo **voces....XD**


End file.
